


A Present Under The Treee

by Crystal_Ieris



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Ieris/pseuds/Crystal_Ieris
Summary: Silver and Yellow spend Christmas morning together with their Pokemon.
Relationships: Silver/Yellow (Pokemon)
Kudos: 9





	A Present Under The Treee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is my second ever Pokemon Adventures story! I hope you all enjoy! I included elements I have planned for various other stories. The first is my Silver/Yellow where Yellow helps Silver reconnect more with his past in Viridian City. The second involves Let's Go Eevee, where I gave Yellow an Eevee since it was a remake of the Pokemon Yellow games pretty much. The third involves my Alola region story that revolves around Team Rainbow Rocket, and with that story I decided that ChuChu would evolve into an Alolan Raichu while there, because I feel it's psychic typing really goes with Yellow's empahtic abilities, and also the way it surfs on it's tail as an Alolan Raichu reminds me of ChuChu wanting to surf with Pika, so I felt that was a fun idea. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Light filtered into the room from the window, snow along the edge of the outside. Weavile lay curled up against the window pane on the back of the couch, the cold seeping through not bothering the ice-type. Silver sat with his back against couches’ arm and leaning slightly into the back of the couch as he watched the snow falling outside. His hands were being warmed by a cup of hot cocoa he held firmly in them.

Soft steps coming down the stairs caught his attention and he turned his head away from the snow outside. Yellow came into view as she stepped onto the lower end of the stairs, long blonde hair out of its usual ponytail. She rubbed at one of her eyes sleepily as she turned her attention to the living room. 

“Morning…” She said before yawning, shivering slightly at the cold air of the living room compared to their bedroom.   
“Morning.” Silver felt a smile tug at his face. “There’s hot cocoa if you want some.”

Yellow nodded, a smile on her face as she moved into the kitchen to grab herself a cup. It wasn’t long till she was back in the living room, taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid. Silver laughed to himself as she grimaced as the liquid burned her tongue with the first sip. He took a sip of his own to hide the smile growing on his face. 

“Still cold...it was so much warmer when we went to bed…” She spoke up after a moment, looking outside.  
Silver nodded. “It’s a white christmas though. You were hoping for some snow today.”   
“Yeah, we’ll have to take the Pokemon out and make snow angels. Think there is enough to make snowmen? I’d love to do one or two of our Pokemon.” The young woman began talking excitedly.   
“Let’s get past this morning first, you just woke up.” Silver chided playfully, shaking his head at her excitement.  
Yellow laughed. “Right...right…” 

She looked around the living room for a moment, taking in the tree decorated with various homemade ornaments. Her parents had always celebrated by making an ornament each christmas, not that she remembered much. Her uncle had kept up the tradition, which explained all the fish related ornaments. A year or two after Silver had started staying with her, when he wasn’t crashing at Gold’s house, she had finally gotten him to make one for the tree. She had been so happy to decorate it. The tree had 10 large ornaments that the group had all made from the Kanto pokedex holders to the Hoenn trio, and Yellow took care when hanging them up or removing them from the tree. 

It always made Silver feel a bit warmer inside seeing how much care she took handling the things her friends made. The girl had so much kindness to give and she always tried to help out whoever she could whenever. Which was a good thing, when it didn’t make Silver worry about her overusing her abilities or getting herself hurt. The girl takes another sip, stopping her shivering for a moment before she started shivering a little less noticeable again. 

Silver sighed before adjusting his posture on the couch. He raised one arm up onto the top of the couch and opened his legs a bit. Yellow glanced over at the movement, a small smile on her face as he waved her over, trying to look nonchalant about it. She moved over to the younger man and happily sat against him, leaning her head back on his chest.

Silver smiled as he wrapped his arms lightly around her waist, careful with both her cup and his own. It wasn’t long till the sound a small thumps came from upstairs, and two blurs bolted down the steps, one yellow and the other brown. They leaped onto the couch, causing Weavile to look disgruntled at the sudden intrusion into it’s space. 

Yellow laughed as ChuChu curled up on one side of Weavile, and Evy, her Eevee, curled up on the other. Weavile looked slightly annoyed, but Yellow knew he didn’t mind, and smiled as he settled down with the other two pokemon. She closed her eyes contently as she lay back against Silver.

“This is nice.”  
Silver looked down at the woman in his arms. “Yeah...it is…”

He glanced over at the tree, where amongst the pile of gifts there was one wrapped in a vivid green, it was small and could easily be missed by the other packages. He had snuck it under the tree this morning, not wanting the woman in his arms to have noticed earlier on in the month. He looked away after a moment, mind spinning as he rested his chin on the back of her head. 

“So what are our plans for today?” Silver asked for a moment.   
Yellow was quiet for a moment as she thought. “Dinner with Blue, Green, Cyan and their families.”   
“That’s going to be fun.” Silver sighed just thinking of how many people that was.  
“Blue sees you as a little brother, and she wants Cyan to have her first christmas with the entire family.”   
“I know…” Silver sighed as he stared out the window, sadly. 

Yellow brought a hand up to squeeze his arm reassuringly, knowing how much he still hurt about the events with his father. Even after the last year there still hadn’t been any news from his father since the last time they had seen him in Alola. Silver had been dejected when they first returned from Alola, but that changed when Blue and Green’s daughter, Cyan was born. Silver had been named her godfather, and the younger man had been ecstatic about the idea though sometimes it made him think back to his father. 

“What about your uncle?”   
Yellow shrugged. “He’s in Alola right now, apparently he finds it to be a good fishing challenge.”  
“Did you want to call him?”  
“Before we head for dinner at the gym.”   
“Then how about after we finish these,” He held up his near empty cup of Hot Cocoa. “We open presents? And after lunch we can go play with the Pokemon in the snow before dinner.”  
Yellow nodded her head happily, taking another sip of her cocoa, more than the last few sips. “Deal.” 

Silver smiled before he finished the last of his cocoa, grimacing slightly at the coldness of it since so much time had passed since he got it. Yellow remained leaning against his chest as she drank the rest of her cocoa before getting off the couch. Silver stood as well, easily standing over her as they both stood up straight. He let her take the cup from his hands before she headed back into the kitchen. 

“I’ll start sorting the presents out.” Silver called out.

He knelt next to the tree, pulling out each present and putting it into a pile for each of the recipients. He found it amusing that Yellow had made sure to wrap one present for each Pokemon. There were also presents for each of the people they would be meeting with tonight, he put those back under the tree until later. He slipped the smallest package under Yellow’s pile. ChuChu and the other two Pokemon jumped down from the couch. ChuChu and Evy both clambering around the red-haired man in excitement as Weavile took a spot next to him.

“Calm down you two.” Yellow chided playfully as she walked back in, sitting next to her boyfriend.   
Silver looked at her. “Shall we?” 

Yellow nodded before grabbing one of the presents. Most of the pokemons’ presents were Pokeblocks, Poffins, Pokepuffs, and Pokebeans. Ruby had been hard at work making Pokeblocks for everyone’s Pokemon over the last few days leading up to Christmas. Crystal had then used her Delibirds, Deerlings, Sawsbucks, and Stantlers, in the spirit of the season, to trade presents between the regions. 

The Pokemon that were out happily started munching away at their presents, though Yellow limited how many they could eat right away. The two trainers began opening a few of their presents, though Silver’s attention was more on Yellow as she opened her packages. New sketchbook, fishing gear, art supplies, and even first aid items, since most the team worried about Yellow pushing herself to hard. Yellow set aside the newest sketchbook and reached down for the final present, carefully wrapped and the smallest of her pile. 

Silver set aside his new dusk balls, eyes trained on Yellow as she looked over the box in interest before beginning to open the paper. It always amused Silver to watch her unwrap presents, as she always tried her best not to rip the paper. Once she got it where she could slide the box out enough she set the paper down, looking at the jewelry box in confusion. By this point Weavile, Evy, and ChuChu were all watching the blonde trainer, though Weavile was doing so a bit more sneakily than the other two. Silver had borrowed the girl’s Pokemon to go pick the present out, and he had been praying that neither spilled the secret before today, sometimes the girl’s ability to read her Pokemon’s minds made it hard to shop for presents. The Alolan Raichu just sent him a look of excitement as her trainer began to open the box. 

Yellow stared in shock at the ring that sat inside the box, the center stone was a topaz that was a brilliant yellow, and around it in a flower pattern were some peridots. The peridots were to balance the colors but also to symbolize the Viridian forest. Silver took a gulp before reaching forward to touch the box as well. Yellow’s gaze snapped up to the younger man’s and he pushed aside his nerves. 

“Yellow…” Silver began taking a deep breath. “We have known each other for a long time, and you have helped me reconnect with my past, and supported me through a lot of my decisions with my father and my future. Your help has been a blessing and I don’t know where I would be without you.” He paused as he took another breath. “Will you marry me?”

Yellow was silent for a moment as she stared at her boyfriend, her eyes just watching him. Silver felt nervous and uncomfortable under her gaze but he refused to back down. He waited there for her answer, their main pokemon watching in anticipation. 

“Yes.”   
Silver’s eyes widened. “Really?”  
Yellow laughed. “Yes, really.”

She took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger, Evy and ChuChu clambering to get a look at the ring as she did so. Weavile nuzzled up to Silver and Silver smiled as he pet the Pokemon as he relaxed. He smiled at Yellow, and his now fiance smiled back, and the future that was so uncertain seemed a bit brighter now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
